<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work Your Way to Midnight by calerine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192460">Work Your Way to Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calerine/pseuds/calerine'>calerine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snow Man (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calerine/pseuds/calerine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koji asks to be tied down. Meme obliges.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meguro Ren/Mukai Kouji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work Your Way to Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We've been so well-fed this weekend from the cons that I had to write something, and it ended up being porn. </p><p>Also please, will someone give Koji a kiss already?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is this okay?” The pinch between Meguro’s brows is back again, and Koj’s hands move in an aborted attempt to reach out and smooth it out.</p><p>“I’m okay, I promise,” he tells him instead, trying his best to make his voice as calm as he can, calm enough for the both of them. He squeezes when Meguro slips his hand into Koji’s for a brief moment. “If you’re uncomfortable, we can stop, Meme. I don’t want to do this when you’re not into it.”</p><p>But it only makes the pinch deepen and Meguro’s shaking his head. “No. I wanna.” He says firmly, smoothing his hand down the back of Koji’s thigh gently as he squeezes his eyes together and takes a huge breath as if to brace himself. It’s as if Koji’s body knows him and knows his touch, what with how it’s automatically tilting upwards to get closer, desperate for just that little more. He feels the tip of a slick finger press against him, and the rabbiting of his heart escapes his chest in a quiet gasp.</p><p>“Meme,” he breathes out, eyes slipping close and the finger grows a little more confident, rubs gently against Koji while another hand holds the fold of his leg to Koji’s chest, making Koji’s hip jerk minutely. The straps that connect his wrists to his ankles strain before they fall slack again.</p><p>Meguro leans down and Koji presses up to kiss him hard, to lose himself to the wet heat of his mouth, remembering the way it felt around himself just a few minutes ago, so devoted and careful and practised all at once. </p><p>“Feels okay?” Meguro asks, and Koji can only nod up at him, lashes damp with how <em> incredibly </em> okay it feels to have him braced over Koji like this when Koji’s limbs are bound to himself and all he can do is trust and trust and trust that his Meme will catch him.</p><p>“More than okay,” he adds, just to make sure Meguro hears it in his voice and his words too, how breathless he is with just this. He can’t imagine how it’ll be like when Meguro finally pushes into him, his whole body and mind concentrated into the deepest parts of Koji, taking him apart with pleasure when Koji can’t even prop himself up to kiss him. He already feels so overwhelmed that the mere thought tears a groan from his throat. </p><p>The finger crooks slightly inside him, thrusting in and out without entirely pulling from Koji’s body. Pleasure tickles across his skin, unravelling all the nervousness in his belly and replaces it with delight. He can’t believe he has this, the nation’s darling Meguro Ren with his clear eyes and bashful smiles, in their bed and handling him like something precious. Koji could die right here and right now and still be the happiest man on earth, even without his orgasm.</p><p>“Love you, Meme,” Koji tells him, head lolling to the side, letting Meguro take from him and give to him as he wishes. His voice is a little slurred now as Meguro works up to three fingers, his eyes flickering up to Koji’s face every so often to make sure he’s okay.  </p><p>“Love you too,” Meguro murmurs absentmindedly, almost a knee-jerk reaction from the daily see-you-laters in their genkan and the good-nights in their bed.</p><p>It’s always the third finger that makes Koji feel this way, cock hard against his belly and precome puddling on his abs. His heart and mind is so full that his tongue is looser too.</p><p>“Love you so much,” he says again, listening for Meguro’s answering grunt before he goes on. “Love how you take care of me all the time even though you like to pretend you don’t. Love your fingers and your face and your hair and how you feel inside me, filling me up so good.”</p><p>He could go on forever, but then Meguro pulls his fingers out in an angle that’s just right and it sends a bolt of electricity shooting through his veins, making Koji’s leg twitch, and he can’t help the delighted grin that rises to his face. Now, he can feel Meguro’s gaze too, the way his eyes always rake over him when Koji’s so drunk on how ready he feels, tipsy on love and pleasure, his hole ready and waiting for Meguro.</p><p>And this time, Meguro’s the one who’s flushed when he leans over for a kiss. Koji’s lips and tongue aren’t obeying his brain anymore, but Meguro is always so gentle with him, stroking his hair and his cheek, stroking his tongue into Koji just like he did with his fingers.</p><p>“You’re doing so well. I love you so much, you look so good like this,” he murmurs and Koji grins blearily at him. He’s not sure what he’s doing right, but he wants so badly to keep doing it that he just sighs into the mattress and holds himself still, his cheek pressing against the sheets in a nod. </p><p>The hand on his thigh moves away. Koji knows distantly that maybe he shouldn’t, but he whines anyway, a high-pitched pleading <em> Meme </em> that makes his chest twist a little with want. </p><p>But then, he feels a hand on his cock, smoothing it over his stomach slowly, traversing up to twist his nipples and it makes Koji’s hips jerk and his jaw drop open with a sound that he doesn’t recognise.</p><p>“It’s okay, Koji. I’m here, I’ll always be here. Are you ready? Is this okay?” This time, it isn’t his fingers, but the blunt head of Meguro’s cock that Koji feels. He’s felt it so many times now, but it’s different today, sensation heightened by the restraints, by how he can’t even straighten out his legs to curl them around Meguro’s hips. Instead, they feel like they’ve been bent for hours, and now Meguro pushes them up towards Koji’s chest. He tugs on Koji’s linked hands, bringing them Koji’s ankles going, <em>be good and hold on to them for me? </em>in the kindest voice that Koji feels the flush of heat from how <em>dirty</em> this is and how <em>much</em> he wants to be good for him.</p><p>It makes Koji drag his head up, so turned on by this that he wants to see how Meguro feels too. He sees in the light of their room, bowed over Koji like a saint in prayer, his Meme, so beautiful with his kiss-bitten lips and the pink flush high on his cheekbones that his breath catches. It feels like days ago that Koji had kissed him, had mussed up Meguro’s hair as payback for stealing his favourite shirt and yet, here he is still now; Koji’s rumpled shirt on his broad shoulders, and his cock hard and leaking in his fist.</p><p><em> God</em>. </p><p>The crease between his brows is still there, the frown of concentration like when someone asks him an English question on TV, all identical. Except it’s all for Koji’s sake.</p><p>Koji groans, feels his cock twitch against him and the fresh trickle of precome wetting his stomach.</p><p>“I’m ready, Meme. I’m so ready, <em> please </em> ,” and his breath catches in his throat when Meguro goes <em> okay </em> quietly, so full of love, just before the stretch of the head presses into Koji.</p><p>He always feels too big at the start, though Koji logically knows that they’ve played with dildos bigger than him before. Somehow, they never feel as big as Meguro does in this instant, stretching Koji out as he wraps a hand around Koji’s cock as well, going slowly so it teeters just on the edge of too much for him. Koji loves him for this, too. </p><p>“Feels good?” Meguro asks, leaning down for a hard kiss when he’s bottomed out, his breathing is ragged now, and Koji can feel how hard and hot he is in him.</p><p>Koji can only groan into his mouth, nodding desperately, the need building up in him like a tidal wave.</p><p>Meguro swears under his breath, leaning down to suck against Koji’s chest, hard enough that it makes him cry out and suddenly, Meguro’s thrusting, fucking Koji hard enough that the bed shakes and Koji’s struggling to keep his grip on his ankles.</p><p>An image of Meguro flashes through his mind. <em> Be good </em> , he’d said and Koji moans his name, cock twitching and hips arching up. He’s already so close in just a span of a few strokes, but then Meguro reaches down and wraps his fist tight around the base of Koji’s cock and growls <em> not yet </em> and every last bit of Koji’s being is straining to obey. </p><p>“Fuck, Meme, you feel so big, so good I can’t,” Koji moans.</p><p>Meguro fucks him so hard that every thrust hits so deep in him and Koji wants to scream, his arms exhausted from the strain but refusing to let go. <em> I want to be good, I want to be good, I want so fucking bad to be good.  </em></p><p>“<em> Try, </em>” Meguro growls, his hands shifting to the angles of Koji’s thighs where they join his hips, gripping hard for the leverage to shove him down onto himself until Koji whining and mewling and begging, his hips lifting off the bed.</p><p>The heat just builds and builds and builds inside of him, raw and wanting and then, Meguro’s bending to fit his face into the crook of Koji’s shoulder, his cock hitting a different angle and making Koji’s vision go white and suddenly, he’s coming between them, shuddering and crying out and straining against the restraints. His hands try to grip at the sheets, but it only drags his legs open even wider.</p><p>He might have whited out for a few seconds, because when he comes to, Meguro is frowning at the buckles of the restraints, slowly undoing them while he’s still <em> so </em> hard inside Koji. </p><p>Koji flaps his arms, trying to get Meguro back to the main task at hand but he’s stubborn, untying the straps one by one. </p><p>“Meme,” Koji’s voice mumbles. He feels Meguro’s fingers on his wrists, gently massaging some feeling back into his hands and intertwining their fingers together. He wants to say more but his tongue is thick and clumsy where it’s stuck to the roof of his mouth. Meguro seems to understand anyway.</p><p>“Just - want to make sure you’re okay first. Look at how red your skin is, I’m sorry,” he tells Koji, pressing his lips to Koji’s ankle and making as if to ease out of him slowly, but now Koji can wrap his legs around him. </p><p>They can both be stubborn when they want to be.</p><p>“Meme come too,” he manages, sticking out grabby hands that Meguro reluctantly takes. Koji pulls him close, kissing his bangs where they’re stuck to his damp forehead and shifting his hips up to make his point clearer.</p><p>“You sure?” And he only waits for Koji to nod and stroke his fingers fondly through Meguro’s hair before he presses back into Koji with a quiet grunt. </p><p>“Love you, Meme,” Koji says again, fully sated. This time when he closes his eyes, it’s to feel the way Meguro fits into him, the slender length of him pushing into his deepest places. It’s to know intimately, how Koji’s body knows him and knows his body in kind, pressing up to embrace him like a sunflower towards the sun.</p><p>And this time when Meguro tells him <em> I love you too, Koji </em>, there is nothing and everything reflexive about it. This time, his lips press the words into Koji’s chest, the warm full space of his heart like a prayer, like a saint with a tender offering to his god.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Addendum: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s the next morning and they’re both bent over some new lyrics when it hits Koji like a lightning bolt.</p><p>“You told me not to come but I did anyway.” He realises over <em> no way, no way, no way I could ask to be your boyfriend. </em> (The irony isn’t lost on him. He had to fight Meguro to confess last Christmas.)</p><p>“Huh?” Meguro replies, looking up from his lyric sheet.</p><p>“You told me not to come, but I came anyway.” Koji repeats, not really sure how to feel about it since it was the first time they had tried anything like that.</p><p>“Ah, it’s fine.” Meguro waves his hand, trying to be nonchalant but Koji knows better. Yesterday night after everything, he had laid boneless and thoroughly well-loved under the covers while Meguro had busied himself in the toilet rinsing out the warm towel that he had cleaned Koji up with. They had passed out right away after, Koji falling asleep heart-warmed by how Meguro had turned to curl a protective arm around him.</p><p>They hadn’t had time to talk about it at all, and now Koji reads the uncertainty on Meguro’s face. </p><p>“It is? I did my best, but it felt so, <em> so </em> good that I couldn’t help myself, Meme, I’m sorry.” He scoots over on the couch, closer to Meguro so he can pout right in his face and it makes an embarrassed smile bloom on Meguro’s face. </p><p>“It… was good then?” He asks, voice low and his eyes cast lower. His fingers are playing with the corner of the lyric sheet, fiddling with it until it’s all bent and crumpled and Koji reaches out to intertwine their fingers together sweetly. There’s a new feeling snaking around his ribs. Koji finds himself half-ashamed that he hadn’t even thanked Meguro for doing something like that for him, and half-charmed that his Meme would care so much that he wanted to hear it spelt out when Koji had cried out his pleasure more times that he could count the night before.</p><p>“It was good,” Koji tells him, leaning close to plant a kiss on his cheek. “It was incredible. You made my toes curl so much I think they fell off.” It makes Meguro giggle, his eyes turning into lines and the stiff set of his shoulders loosen. </p><p>He’s wearing another one of Koji’s shirts now. The one from yesterday is now in the laundry basket, stained with come and sweat, and it will always remind Koji of Meguro from now on. That is, if he can even wear it again. </p><p>“Thank you, Meme.” Koji squeezes his hand, heartfelt and grateful, and in typical fashion, Meguro waves it away.</p><p>“It was nothing,” he says, going back to his lyric sheet. Then, he glances up when Koji turns back to his own. “Although, I expect you to listen better next time,” and the warmth in Koji’s heart shoots straight to his groin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love these two so so so damn much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>